Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to augmented reality systems and more particularly to providing augmented reality sports betting and augmented reality features related to services of a gaming venue.
In a casino or other gaming venue, the sports book portion of the venue is typically separate from a gaming portion of the venue were various electronic games, table games, etc. are located. Therefore, a player who is interested in a particular sporting event is often left with a choice between watching a game or other sporting event of interest or playing table or electronic games. Additionally, this choice limits revenues of the gaming venue since players who choose to watch a game or event of interest in the sports book portion of the venue are not spending money on table or electronic games during that time.